Notice from the author
by RachyRites
Summary: Hello guys, this is not actually a fairy tail fanfic but its rather a note to you. I'm back on fanfiction and i had to choose a category for this notice. Anyway, please read. full details about the update of stories and new fanfics are here. Thank you - RachyRites


**Yessssssssss! I'm back! After so long I AM BACK. Well I hope this is permanent tho. I know, I know it's been like a year and you guys are wondering where I disappeared to this time. Well, to tell you the truth, I've had many stories in my head and plots going on but I never really got a good time to just sit down and relax and write down a decent story because one, I've been so busy over the months with Investigatory Projects, term papers, reflective papers and so much more. Also, chores fell on me, who is the oldest, and I just never found the right time to write. Also, I've been dealing with some problems for about 6- 8 months and I've been emotionally distraught and confined in LaLa Land so yaas. I'm so sorry for the long interval between a lot of stories that were discontinued. I promise I'll try and write new stories and update as soon as I can even when school gets in the way. So you see, I posted a notice on my profile a week ago and said that my birthday would signal the start of new fanfictions and a new pen name (which is surprisingly not that different because I suck at coming up with new pen names and such) meaning a new account on fanfiction. As you know, I will be writing a lot of Gruvia still and hopefully, if my senior high life agrees with it, a long (like book-long) fanfic of KilluaxOC. Well technically, I'm not entirely sure if I should really do one because I have very little ideas for the plot and scenes and even well, AN OC. But if you do try to persuade me, I might just actually do it. It's like a project or a goal I have in mind which I want to do for you guys and also because there are very little KilluaxOC fanfictions I enjoy and others find interesting as well. Actually, I'm not even confident if people might find mine interesting at all. You see, Killua is just this really amazingly intelligent and sarcastic asshole that I find really interesting (and hawt) that I just want to formulate my own ideas when he is a few years older because it gives more space for the author and readers to understand and explore. I mean, c'mon. EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE HIS DARK OVERPROTECTIVE MANIPULATIVE SIDE AND ALSO HIS ROMANTIC SIDE WITHOUT IT SEEMING OUT OF CHARACTER! But before I start on that, let me say that I was somewhat inspired by Lyra Klaude's fanfiction "**_**The Lost Night"**_**. Her story was just like a perfect masterpiece so intricately woven together that it seems like it was written by a best-selling and renowned author and not a fanfiction writer. If you're really interested in HunterxHunter, go read this right now. If you're really interested in a KilluaxOC fanfiction, go read this right now. Or if you're just simply looking for a good story to read, then GO READ THIS RIGHT NOW. Anyway, I don't want to make this note like a chapter itself so, yes.  
I'm also planning on making a Hitsuhina fanfiction that will not just be like the regular one-shots. I mean, you guys deserve more than that. It will be multiple shots if you guys want me to do a Hitsuhina fanfic so yes, rejoice my people. Oh and guys, if you have any requests you want me to do, you're free to PM me or ask me on the tumblr account I use. I will put the link in my profile in maybe two days or just as soon as I can. But if you have any questions regarding this note, and you want to ask me on tumblr, just do a search for Rachy Rites. It should come up anyway. Like I said, it depends on your choices if you want me to continue with the KilluaxOC and Hitsuhina projects so please review or PM me if you do. And I can't guarantee you that I will be posting a whole lot of stories. I'm a busy person but I will have exceptions anyway. And thanks you to all those who have asked me to update and those who reviewed my past stories. Really, you're all wonderful people even when all you've done was read. Your encouragements push me to do this and it makes me real warm and fuzzy inside like I want to give you this virtual hug. Keep checking for new stories. I'll be posting a Gruvia one this month. **


End file.
